The Sacrifice
by terminatorluvr
Summary: After a fire destroys Ichigo's home killing her father leaving Ichigo with minor burns and smoke inhalation and her mother mentally scarred and in a coma Kisshu takes them to Serenity and saves their lives by turning them into aliens.


Ichigo lay in a hospital bed wearily still feeling light headed from the smoke inhalation and minor burns. She vaguely remembered what happened that night before she had awoken properly but her mind was still fuzzy and she felt slightly nauseous.

_**Flashback**_

"GET OUT, GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Shintaro had yelled frutratedly at Sakura who was holding Ichigo back but was also crying herself.

"But Shintaro I can't leave you here!" Sakura sobbed but it was too late Shintaro pushed Sakura out of the way as a beam fell on top of him. When she saw the weak pleading look on his face Sakura took a deep breath with tears rolling down her eyes and whispered "farewell". A little while later she bumped into a freaked out Ichigo who had gotten stuck in her room.

"Mama what's going on where's papa?" Ichigo panicked as Sakura pulled her through the flaming house worriedly trying to avoid the flames and dodge the falling pieces of their home. Sakura remained quiet tears also pouring down her cheeks and continued to concentrate on saving her beloved daughter.

_**Now**_

"That's right there was a fire at our house and mama tried to save me but she wouldn't tell me where papa was" she thought worriedly. Suddenly a nurse and doctor entered the room relaxing Ichigo a little but she was still panicking about her parents well being.

"Hello Miss Momomiya I'm Dr. Takashi Ishigaki and this is my assistant Nurse Asuka Tomoe how are you feeling?" the doctor asked politely.

Dr. Ishigaki was a young man with black hair and big green eyes who appeared to be around 35 yrs old and was very handsome. He looked worriedly at Ichigo as she wasn't answering in case she had concussion too.

Nurse Tomoe was very pretty with lilac hair and green eyes who appeared to be in her late teens around 21 yrs old. Her hair was elbow length and tied back with a white bow halfway down her back between her shoulder blades. Dr. Ishigaki explained that Nurse Tomoe was assigned to take care of Sakura while she was in hospital.

"Where's my mum is she ok and what about my father did he make it out?" she pleaded nervously tears welling up. She loved her parents dearly despite them being annoying and overprotective but that was their job. She remembered that if her parents died she would have to go into foster care and she hated the thought of such a miserable life.

Dr. Ishigaki went quiet and removed his glasses then sighed heavily which made Ichigo nervous "Your mother is alive but she suffered mental scarring from the ordeal and is in a coma and as for your father well…" he trailed off sadly. Dr. Ishigaki had a look on his face that made Ichigo feel a terrible sick feeling deep down but tried to distract herself.

"Well what is it? He's ok isn't he? He made it out right…right?" Ichigo said trying to kid herself that this was all a dream and her father wasn't dead. She may have disliked that he wouldn't let her have a boyfriend and was a total samurai wannabe but she loved him.

"Your father perished in the fire they found his charred remains in the wreckage after they put out the fire" Dr Ishigaki said sadly knowing that this must be awful for Ichigo to hear.

Ichigo felt as though someone had stabbed her in the back with a dagger, how could her father be dead her mother would never awake from something like this and if she did it could be years. Tears poured down Ichigo's cheeks and eventually she found herself sobbing while Nurse Tomoe comforted her kindly.

_**At Serenity**_

Pai calmly walked into Kisshu's room where he sat studying his pile of letters from the royal high council and a few from his sister Akiko who had told him she was to be engaged to another Elven royal family member from another planet.

"Kisshu I have some rather sad and disturbing news for you it's about Ichigo" Pai began slowly which attracted the attention of the green haired elf.

"Continue…" Kisshu said getting up and folding his arms across his chest and staring at Pai intently.

"It seems there was a fire and Ichigo and her mother were hurt but survived however her father perished" Pai said solemnly to which Kisshu felt as though someone had just torn his heart out through his chest.

Kisshu suddenly teleported away to which Pai attempted to stop him but Kisshu was too fast and had locked the teleport beam to only one person. "Hold on Ichigo I'm coming just wait for me until I get there don't you die on me" Kisshu yelled crossly.

_**At hospital**_

Nurse Tomoe was sitting beside Ichigo's bed and was watching over her as she slept, it had taken a while but Ichigo had finally worn herself out from crying then had dozed off. "Poor thing she must have been exhausted and so afraid" Nurse Tomoe thought.

"Sorry I'll need you to sleep for a while" a voice said from behind her and when Nurse Tomoe turned around she saw Kisshu standing behind her floating in midair with a giant smirk on his face. However before she could scream Kisshu put her to sleep with a knockout powder which put her to sleep instantly.

Kisshu approached to the bed where Ichigo lay and his eyes filled with hurt and pain as he saw Ichigo lying in the bed wincing and trembling as she slept with some bandages on her arms and chest and legs from the burns. Her breathing was better but still heavy due to the smoke inhalation. "Oh Kitten forgive me I wasn't there for you" Kisshu sobbed and kissed Ichigo's lips gently then remembered her mother was in the hospital too and read a report on the desk next to Ichigo's bed that said Sakura Momomiya was in a coma. Kisshu sighed crossly and opened the teleport for 2 people allowing Pai to join him.

"KISSHU WHAT THE HELL YOU STUPID…" Pai began but stopped when he saw Kisshu's expression and patted his shoulder "I'm sorry Kisshu how is she?" he asked supportively.

"She's alive but only our technology will be able to help her better than this can you help me Pai?" Kisshu begged his eyes big and pleading.

Pai sighed crossly face palming himself "You carry Ichigo I'll handle her mother but just this once you got me Kisshu its only cos if I don't you'll annoy me for the rest of my life" Pai grumbled to which Kisshu smiled at him gratefully.

_**At Serenity**_

Ichigo woke up to find herself in a recovery room but it wasn't at the hospital which made her panic. What if her mother had gotten amnesia while she was in her coma or worse what if she had died? Suddenly Ichigo spotted Kisshu asleep on the bed beside her and was infuriated and slapped him hard. Kisshu came to and was both shocked and relived to see Ichigo awake and a bit more feisty "KISSHU YOU JERK WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Ichigo demanded angrily.

Suddenly Kisshu pulled her close to him and held her tightly before she could say another word "Ichigo thank god your ok I thought I'd lost you" Kisshu his voice hurtful.

Ichigo realized Kisshu was crying and softened her voice "Kisshu are you crying? Please don't I'm sorry I hit you I just thought you did something perverted" Ichigo said apologetically.

Kisshu looked at her sternly his hands on her shoulders "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Kisshu said sternly to which she nodded then Kisshu kissed her forcefully shocking her but she didn't push him away as she usually would. After Kisshu was done kissing her, Ichigo went quiet for a few seconds until she remembered about her mother.

"Kisshu where is my mum?" She begged clinging to Kisshu arm desperately after all her mother was her only family left now that her father had died.

Kisshu smiled and pulled Ichigo onto his lap and stroked her hair to calm her "no worries Ichigo she's in our medical recovery area and she stabilized thanks to Pai but she's still out of it so it may be a while before she wakes up" Kisshu explained.

"Um Kisshu how am I alive? I was in pretty bad shape at the hospital Dr. Ishigaki said I had a high chance of not making it despite the fact I woke up" Ichigo asked curiously.

Kisshu took a deep breath "Ichigo in order to save you and your mother we had to CHANGE you genetically you still look like your human self but you have a few alterations" Kisshu explained.

Ichigo looked confused until she looked in the mirror and screamed "I HAVE ELF EARS!" she cried and that wasn't all. Ichigo's hair was still red and shoulder length but was slightly curled at the end. She also had fangs in her mouth and longer nails like the Elven aliens did and her breasts had slightly grown too. Ichigo turned to Kisshu curiously "Um Kisshu if I look like this then what about my mum?" she asked. Her mother had been in worse shape so who knows how much alterations they would have had to do on her mother to save her life.

Kisshu saw Ichigo's look and smiled "Pai gave her medicine to help balance out her brain activity so it was normal and then altered her DNA so she looks the same as she did when she was human like you but only with elf ears, fangs, longer nails but unlike you she is normal and doesn't use much magic" Kisshu explained.

Ichigo's eyes welled up with tears and she clung to Kisshu tightly which made him feel embarrassed due to the fact that Ichigo was wearing a hospital gown that ended under her butt and tied round the front so it made her look rather sexy. Kisshu still enjoyed holding his favourite kitty and stroked Ichigo's hair in a consoling manner to calm her down. "Ssh it's ok Ichigo I'm here your safe now" Kisshu encouraged her.

Ichigo looked at Kisshu and smiled "Kisshu I'm glad it was you that found me cos you always say the right thing unlike Ryou or Masaya they just don't understand" Ichigo sighed happily nuzzling into Kisshu's chest.

Kisshu smiled at this compliment and nuzzled his head into Ichigo's head "Me too Kitten, me too".

_**Kisshu's POV**_

"She chose me she actually chose me! And not that stupid tree hugger or that blonde horny cat boy manager yep being a dashing Elven alien prince does have its perks!"


End file.
